Bleeding Love
by theotakufairy15
Summary: Back in the dark ages, the most feared supernatural beings that walked the earth were Vampires. It was Misaki's uncles job to fight off the blood sucking creatures that fed off the innocent villagers in the Shizume village. However, what if one day Misaki get's abducted by none other than the Prince of all vampires himself. Sarufem!mi fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new to FFnet as well as Fanfic writing but I decided after much encouragement from others to give it a shot. So if there are any mistakes or my writing is weird. I apologize, I'm getting used to it myself. So I hope you enjoy this Sarufem!mi fic!

All characters belong to Gora and Gohands

* * *

It was a dark night. Warm however for it was the beginning of summer. In the midnight sky, the moon shown brightly in its white brilliance upon the dark forest. This forest was known to be forbidden, however, it was mostly known for the creatures that roamed there at night. There was a time on earth where the dark ages were only known for the supernatural that walked upon its very land. Witches, werewolves, elves. But the creatures that roamed and were feared by everyone, were none other than the bloodthirsty night creatures. Vampires. These vampires that lived in the forest were mostly feared by the villagers in the Shizume District on the other side of the hill. Each and every night there would always be a citizen either missing or found dead in their beds with bloody puncture holes in the side of their necks. Tonight was no different.

"it is time for us to leave soon Fushimi-sama"

A humble servant announced to the royal prince who sat on his window sill in his chambers. With a click of his tongue, he stood up from his sitting position and went to change into his hunting attire. The room he was in was grand and in a very high victorian fashion. A large king size blue bed in the center of the room with golden and blue pillows and laces all hidden by blue, thick curtains. Over all his entire room was blue with a royal gold. Illuminated with the soft candle lights of the candlearia. With a wave of his hand, the entire room was reduced to darkness as all the candles blew out at once, only the moon would source as light for his room tonight. With another click of his tongue as he adjusted his glasses, the young prince made his way out of his chamber and descended down the dark and old hallways downstairs. His two bodyguards as well as advisors, Awashima Seri and Munakata Reishi were waiting for him at the bottom of the long, black staircase. When the prince reached the last step, they both bowed to him in respect.

"Lord Fushimi-sama. The others are already anxious to move out, shall we let them leave earlier than planned?" Awashima asked him.

"Tch, let them do as they please. Makes no difference to me what time they feed at"

The prince, Saruhiko Fushimi spoke in a bored tone. These nights were always the same routine for all of them. They all wait for night to fall to move out to Shizume and claim their next victims. Saruhiko's expression darkened as he moved to see the others.

' stupid low lives don't know how to be patient' he thought with a tired sigh. Just once in his immortal life, he wished something exciting would happen on one of these hunts. He was growing tired of drinking and hunting for the same tasteless blood over and over again each and every night. He waits for the night where he may feast upon the blood of 'the one'. Growing up, Reishi would tell him that every royal vampire has a mate. Their blood would be the tastiest liquid they could every sink their teeth into.

"Yeah right" he mumbled. Like that would ever happen. In all honesty, Saruhiko had no interest in finding his mate. He wasn't interested in finding anyone as a companion at all. He prefered to be alone, it was less troublesome that way.

With his two advisors walking behind him, he opened the large oak doors of his castle where all of the other vampires were lined up outside waiting impatiently. All sounds of complaints and desperation came to a quiet once they saw that their Prince had arrived. With rigid stances, they all bowed to him when he passed each and every one of them with a glare in his ice blue eyes.

"Akiyama, what's the status in Shizume village?" Saruhiko asked one of his servants.

"They should all be indoors by now sire, however, the hunters shall be on a more high alert ever since the king's daughter had been found dead because of the green clan vampires in the western district. Tonight's feed may prove to be much more of a challenge than previous nights" the ever so loyal servant reported.

The other vampires all groaned when hearing the report from their fellow vampire but were silenced by the icy glare that Awashima shot at all of them.

"Do we proceed with tonight's hunt Fushimi-sama?" Reishi asked calmly.

He too was becoming anxious with the lingering feeling of hunger over waiting for hours for the dreaded sun to set so they could move out. Saruhiko, also some what famished with waiting gave an affirmative nod. His men were skilled enough to make it out alive. None of them ever really got in trouble with the hunters in the Homra District. With his sign of approval, the others burst out in a cheerful roar as Saruhiko signed for them to move out. With lightning speed, they all ran deep inside the forest to the hill where the entry to Shizume village lay. With the moon guiding then he couldn't help it. Saruhiko gave out a sadistic grin. Tonight, they would feast.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the hill, away from the forest, lay the quiet little houses of the HOMRA district in Shizume Village. Hidden within the faces of the townspeople were the well known vampire hunters run by Mikoto Suoh. He was the most feared yet well respected by all the village people for protecting them for many years. That and he was also known for slaying 17 vampires with his bare hands. Inside of the village lay the bar that was also the meeting place for all the Hunters. Bar Homra was named after the city since it rested in the heart of it. It's owner Izumo Kusanagi was also the right hand man of Mikoto and was always seen with him during their nightly quarrels with the beasts that payed them a visit. Also, there was Mikoto's left hand man Tatara Totsuka. He was not a professional fighter, however, he was the group's medic whenever a comrade was injured in battle. The other members consisted of Anna, Eric, Chitose, Kamamoto, Bandou, Dewa, Fujishima and many others. However, there was a specific member in the hunters group that was always kept guarded by none other than Mikoto himself. That member was 15 year old Yata Misaki or what she preferred to go by, Yatagarasu. She was Mikoto's only niece and only living relative. She lived with her uncle because her family was killed by a vampire attack 13 years ago. Her mother was Mikoto's little sister and her death was mainly the reason why he became such a skilled hunter in the first place. Mikoto was Misaki's idol, she dreamed of being such a skilled hunter like her uncle and she looked up at him with much respect. Although, the only thing she wished he didn't do was practically lock her inside every night. He was protective of her, in fact, the word protective could not even describe it. She felt like she was set on house arrest every night, especially when there was an attack on the village. She hated it, she was a girl of action! Sitting in place was not in her dictionary and it may never be.

However, tonight would be like any other night when the sun set at 6. The only difference was that the boys were in a private meeting downstairs while she was in her room eavesdropping on them. They only started having these meetings ever since the King, Adolf. K Weissman had specifically ordered them to be on high alert ever since a vampire managed to kill his only daughter 7 months ago. Misaki's uncle and his men had been busier than ever since the command. The king proclaimed it to be for the future safety of the village. But she was sure that it was because Adolf didn't want the same fate to happen to his son Yashiro Isana. She let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped into a sitting position against her door as she further listened. If only they would give her a chance on the field, she could show them just how badass she really was. And not just in the kitchen. In this time's society, it was mostly run by men. Women were usually kept inside doing house work while men went out and did whatever. It really did suck, especially for Misaki. She grew tired of cleaning the bar every day with Anna as well as cooking for all those glutinis men. Oh no, it wasn't Anna that was the problem, the girl was like her sister. It was the boring routine that consistently happened every single god damn day. Was it so wrong of her to want excitement for herself once in a while? She almost yelled but stopped herself because she didn't want the boys downstairs to start bursting into her room any second. When she heard her uncle dismiss the meeting she stood up from the ground. She made her way to the window to look outside. It was a sunny and beautiful day. It wasn't too hot even though it was summer. It was probably still early in the afternoon so there was still nothing to worry about in the meantime. There might even be a possibility that Kusanagi-san would ask her to run a few errands for him today. Right on time, she heard a call from downstairs addressing her.

"Yata-chan! Can you come down for a quick second?" came the call of the bar owner.

With one final look outside her window, she made her way down the steps at the back of the house into the main hallways to the entrance of the bar. It was slightly dark and musty smelling. Possibly due to all the alcohol Izumo stored. There was a large table with some chairs near it. There on one of them, her uncle sat while drinking a glass and Kusanagi-san polishing a glass. Mikoto gave Misaki a pat on the head once she entered and sat beside him. She beamed at his affection, she loved it whenever he paid attention to her and not thinking about the evenings that come later. She turned her attention to the bartender when she heard him clear his throat. In his hand was a piece of paper that he held out for her to take.

"I hope you don't mind getting these for me Yata-chan. But you know how the customers are" he said.

"Ah! No, It's no problem Kusanagi-san. I'll go get them! You can count on me!" she said cheerfully.

These were usually the only times Misaki would be let outside on her own. When it reached evening time she would always have someone acquaintance her around the village all the way back home. She grabbed the paper from him and said goodbye to her uncle who in return grunted in her direction. Misaki made her way to the front entrance and grabbed her red tunic and slipped it on. She also grabbed her grocery basket that she used when she went on errands for Izumo. Outside, there were many villagers out and about of their homes. The children were playing along the roads while the shopkeepers were busy yelling at each other about deals. Old women were outside on their rocking chairs sewing and the blacksmiths were also outside making their latests creations. Misaki made her way to the street market where she would meet with the regular shopkeeper and his assistant who she bought Izumo's supplies from. Today, it was crowded in the street market for there was usually huge sales during the summer with the great harvest that the farmers would crop. When she reached the last tent at the end of the street, she tapped on the flap and went inside.

"Yata Misaki, welcome back" came the professional voice of the little assistant of the shopkeeper Kuroh Yatogami.

Misaki gave the little boy a gentle smile and a small ruffle on his head which he blushed to. He quickly fixed his raven hair and went back to sweeping his master's shop.

"Ichigen-sama is in the back of the house right now, he is storing all the teas in their appropriate shelves" little Kuroh said with admiration with the mention of the shopkeeper. "Please come inside and see him" he also added to the older girl.

With a quiet thanks, she made her way to the back of the house where Ichigen Miwa was said to be. And as Kuroh said, he was in the back going through crates of teas. When he spotted the girl, the old man let a friendly smile cross his lips. He already knew what she was here for, for she was his regular customer. He gave her a 'one moment' sign with his finger and went into the storage room to retrieve her supplies. While she waited, she looked around the shop. Nothing had changed over the years she had been shopping here. There was the same old and ugly decor along the walls with a few cobwebs on the ceiling as well as a few cracks in the wall. She almost jumped when he came back and was now in front of her.

"Ah! Thank you ichigen-san! Here's your money" Misaki said somewhat frantically as she fished out his money.

He merely patted her head and told her to have a nice day and come visit him again. Misaki in return gave him an affirmative nod and made her way out of the house as well as a goodbye directed to Kuroh. It was still sunny out and there was no rush going back home. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Misaki made a dash towards the alleyway that would lead to the hill. Back in the bar, up in her bedroom, her window had a view of the hill that contained the Forbidden Forest. Growing up, Mikoto forbad her to go anywhere near there. He himself never dared to go to the hill. Misaki wasn't stupid, she heard the rumors as well as read about the forest. She knew what lived in there and what happened at night. But during the day, it was just a plain old forest. Misaki always made it her goal to get inside the forest once again. Her first time was ten years ago when she was only 5 years old. She was so fed up with Mikoto locking her up in her room that she snuck out during a raid. Luckily, she made it away from the village safe without any vampire finding her or her uncle and his men. She remembered running towards the road that led to the hill and it was such a dark night too. The moon wasn't even present that night. Misaki could remember herself getting lost in the forest and crying for hours as she shouted for help. But what happened after that she could never remember. All she could remember was blue, a lot of it. As time passed by, she made it to the other side.

"creepy" she murmured to herself.

Looks like she was wrong, even during the day it was still a creepy forest. You couldn't even see what was inside, it was still that dark! It was daytime too. Should she dare, she thought as she took a cautious step forward, then another then another until she was inside the forest. The atmosphere was absolutely unsettling and it sent unpleasant shivers down Misaki's back. She walked further in the forest, the trees felt as if they were creeping in on her, their branches ready to grab her at any given moment. She shrieked when she heard a branch snap and turned around and dashed to the opening. She kept running until she was back in the village walls and quickly pushed through the crowd back home. She practically tore the door of the bar open and she gasped for breath. The startled eyes of Mikoto and Izumo met her form.

"Woah, woah! Yata-chan! What's wrong? You look as if you ran a marathon or something" Kusanagi joked with the panting mess at his door.

Misaki quickly composed herself and brushed it off as she gave Izumo her basket with his supplies. She didn't realize it had gotten later than she expected. Sooner or later, it would be time. She could see the shadows of the trees through the windows as the sun was beginning to set. She could also see the rigid yet alert form of her uncle. He knew it was almost time too and that it would almost be time for him to get ready to gather all the boys, and to keep Misaki locked. Not even bothering to have him say anything to her, she made her way to the back of the bar to the staircase that led to her room. She decided not to bother with dinner tonight for she had no appetite. In the meantime, she would wait in her bedroom at her window sill until it was time for everyone to go inside. She gave a sigh as she stared out beyond her village at the hill.

"Wish I knew what was out there" she asked herself.

Before she knew it, she heard the familiar sound of her door locking with the key Mikoto had to her bedroom door. It was time then, she looked out and saw that people were starting to go inside their own homes as well as locking their own doors. Mister sun was almost down, which meant it was quarter to 6pm. Misaki then heard the strong voice of her uncle below the house. She peeked down and saw him and all the men ready,waiting. She frowned and gave a slight prayer to her uncle that he would be safe just like she did every night. With another sigh, she looked at the men once more and then shut her window and locked it. She blew out her candles and sat on her bed in the dark, to worried to fall asleep. A few minutes passed and she could hear yelling outside but she didn't dare move.

" _They're here"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, chapter 3 was ready for a while now. I'm on vacation and the internet is crap :( But thank you to those who have followed and reviewed? I'm very glad you're all enjoying my story so far!

* * *

Sounds of hurried steps could be heard as the large group of vampires sped their way through the branches in the thick forest. Shizume was only half an hour away from them, although the night was still young so the prince decided that they would take a short rest before they would follow through. They stopped by a hidden lake in the clearing. Its water was being reflected by the moon, giving the area a sparkly shine. The servants all but spread out to sit down and take a rest before they would leave. Little heartfelt chatter and laughter could be heard through all of them as they were just minding their own business with each other. Saruhiko, however, chose to isolate himself as usual and sat himself on a large rock by that water away from his men. His gaze grew steady as he observed the area and his mind occupied. He heard Reishi come near him and crouch down, but didn't move.

"Nice view tonight, isn't it?" he couldn't help but admit to the younger one.

All the elder received was a 'tch' from Saruhiko. He smiled though, Reishi was far used to the young prince's behavior since he practically raised the young vampire himself.

"You know Saruhiko, maybe you should have your wedding here once you decide on your bride," he also said.

Another 'tch' is what he received. Reishi just chuckled amusingly and ruffled the boy's hair and stood up to leave, leaving the boy alone again. Said boy couldn't help but scowl. It wasn't the first time he was reminded by Reishi that it was time for him to be wed soon. ' _What a bother_ ,' he thought. There were even days that Reishi would pull him from his chambers and present him a full line of young females for him to choose from. He was even forced as far as to interact with each and every one of them. Those times were possibly the worst days of his life, as well as a huge waste of time for him. There wasn't any female on this dull planet that would catch his interest. As well as for him to go as far as to marry her. Saruhiko gave out a frustrated sigh as he gazed at his reflection in the water. Only himself was staring back at him, his short midnight blue hair, almost black, falling about his eyes. His piercing ice blue eyes, and as well as his scowl that was always present on his face. In the years that he had been alive for, his appearance had never once changed, he didn't find the energy to change. That and something, or rather someone, had told him long ago that he shouldn't dare change.

"Has it really been that long since then?" he murmured to himself.

The lake they were all at, to any other creature it would seem like a perfectly normal lake, but to the prince it was a memory he would never forget. It was the day he met her ten years ago. He was merely just a small fledgling when he decided to wander in the forest on his own at dusk. It was a grave mistake on his part since he didn't go with anyone, let alone be trained to go out without anyone. Saruhiko wandered aimlessly around the forest trying to find his way back to the castle before he would get in trouble. Unfortunately for him though he ran into a human, and not just any human. It was a hunter. It would have been Saruhiko's last day of life if she hadn't came in and saved him. She was a little girl looking around his age with chestnut colored hair. Saruhiko could not fully remember what she looked like, but he would never forget her name: Misaki. She was the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen in his young life. She smelled so sweet, sweeter than any flower that he had smelled in his garden back home. So for him to say he would never marry any girl was only partially a lie. He wouldn't marry any other girl, except her. To him, it may as well have been love at first sight. He only wished he could know where she was now, if she remembered him at all. Was she married herself? No, he didn't want to think that far yet. He vowed to himself that one day he would find her again and take her for himself. Unfortunately, vampire's mating a human was forbidden Therefore, this thought was never told to anyone, not Reishi, not Awashima, no one. To this day even, that vow exists still. The raven head pulled himself from his memory, they needed to go. Saruhiko knew his men would grow even more impatient than they already were if he kept them waiting. He stood up from his rock and signaled for everyone to begin moving again.

When they finally reached the village, it may as well have been around 8 already. They hid behind the trees, keeping an eye out for any hunters that may have been patrolling around. When there were none in sight, Saruhiko allowed his underlings to begin feeding. One by one, each vampire raided a house, blood curling screams could be heard in homes as one life was being drained by another. Sooner or later, the hunters managed to find them and so began their nightly quarrel. Saruhiko managed to sneak past everyone on the battlegrounds to go hunt for his own meal.

Back inside bar Homra, Misaki was still awake listening to the commotion outside. She couldn't help it, she peeked through the tiny hole in her window. It was absolutely chaotic: a few vampires fighting members off were seen. Some dead, some on the verge of diyng and vise versa. She could also see dead corpses of the villagers that the vampires managed to kill off before they were found. Misaki couldn't stand it, there were too many of them tonight and Mikoto and the others couldn't possibly be able to fend them off on their own. She backed away from the window and made her way to her door. There she tried jiggling the handle, but as always. Mikoto managed to keep it secured. Misaki frantically searched her room for a small, sharp object that she could use. When she found one of her hairpins she stuck it in the keyhole and managed to pick the lock successfully. Ever so quietly, she tip toed her way downstairs. Surely Anna or Tatara were still awake and could find her any moment which meant escaping through the front of the house was out of the question. There was no back door sadly, but Misaki managed to find a loose board against the wall that was wide enough to let her body squeeze through to get outside. Quietly, she snuck outside and hid in the shadows. She heard a sickening gurgle and nearly jumped when she accidentally stepped on a discarded body of a villager who was dead. It almost made the girl throw up when she took a good look at the body. His skin was pale, his veins were showing and running all over his body. His eyes were wide and soulless. His mouth was foaming and his neck was all but ripped apart as blood seeped out of him. Even his body parts almost seemed to have been in the process of being ripped to shreds but were stopped half way. Misaki took a few deep breaths to calm herself and noticed a shiny object in the dead man's hand. With a closer and cautious inspection, she could confirm that it was a titanium silver cross. When she was little, her uncle told her that getting this metal was near impossible but its ability to kill a vampire was very powerful. Carefully, she extracted the man's hold on the object and took it for herself. The pendant was sharp enough on its end side for stabbing. Her attention was taken when she heard more screams from around her, she made her way along the alleys when she stopped at the scene of one of the local women being dragged off by a vampire ready to be killed. Taking action, she rushed forward and threw a hard punch in the monster's face. Said monster lost his grip on the quivering woman, who Misaki demanded to run. When the woman successfully ran away, Misaki turned back to the recovering vampire. He was tall and dressed in all black, his skin was sickeningly pale and his eyes an unnatural yellow. He all but hissed at her inhumanly and charged for her. With the years Misaki had been spying on Mikoto training, she skillfully dodged the monster and kicked her feet under his legs in order to trip him onto his stomach. Quickly, she stepped on his hand in order for him not to move and brought down the cross onto the vampires back with a merciless stab. A loud scream emerged from the immortal man as his body shook from the metal burning his internal organs. After a few moments, his body lightly smoked as his limbs came to a dead stop. Misaki ripped the cross out from the dead body and just stared. Was this what it was like being a hunter? Risking your life all for the sake of killing? When she saw Mikoto doing it, she thought it was the coolest thing in the world. But now that she had done it, she felt queasy knowing she had just ended a life. Vampire or not. She was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't hear the vampire's friends come up behind her. They heard their comrades dying call and rushed right over, about to drain their friends murderer. Hearing fast footsteps behind her, Misaki turned her head around and gave out a frightened scream as she cowered at the thought of near death before her. She covered her eyes, praying that it would be over soon. But nothing came, she hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. There stood Mikoto with the vampires dead at his feet. She couldn't help it, she let a few tears strain down her face as she exhaled shakily.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?!" Her uncle spoke to her sharply and enraged. She was not supposed to be here yet here she was almost about to be killed herself.

"I was...I was just...I mean," she couldn't voice her thoughts out as she felt her uncle harshly grab her arm and dragged her quickly inside the bar, up to her room and pushed her inside and made sure to lock her door again. Misaki could hear his heavy footsteps leaving in a rush, rushing to get back into the battle she interrupted him from. Misaki slid down her door into a sitting position and let her tears fall out full force. She hadn't been more scared in her life than just a minute ago. She really thought she would die if it wasn't for Mikoto. Slowly, she stood up from the ground and went to her window to make sure it was still locked. Sure enough, it was. The tired girl made her way to her bed and lay down with a silent flop. She hoped it would be over soon and that morning came quickly. With that final thought plaguing her mind, Miskai closed her hazel eyes and finally fell asleep.

Saruhiko was all but furious. He just finished ripping apart his last meal only to be told by Awashima that 10 of his men were murdered by the hunters. This was not what he trained them for, he did not push his men day after day in intense combat training only to fall at the feet of a mere mortal. At the feet of that Suoh Mikoto. Saruhiko growled being reminded of that name, he loathed that hunter more than anything. He was the one responsible for killing his men years in the past as well as his good for nothing parents. Every hunt, they would come back with less of their kind. Only Saruhiko's well trained men would manage to survive raids each night. Mikoto was the number one human that Saruhiko wished dead the most. With a sigh, he left his men to continue on on their own. The prince still wanted one more meal before he called his men off for the night. Swiftly moving through the shadows of the buildings while avoiding various hunters, Saruhiko managed to find his way to bar Homra were he saw Mikoto exiting. This new finding got the prince's attention. Was Mikoto Suoh hiding something in that bar that no one knew about? The young prince knew for a fact that the hunter only had one living relative living with him. With that thought, Saruhiko grinned sadistically. Maybe, if he managed to destroy whomever Mikoto possessed in there, then that would clearly be the downfall of the man.

Knowing this now, Saruhiko looked both ways and ran to the side of the building and saw a loose board in the wall. Yes, this was perfect. Soon he would find out what the man treasured so much and rip it from his grasp limb from bloody limb. He slipped inside quietly and walked inside the house with quiet steps. He was on high alert now since he could sense two presences before him. Saruhiko practically forced himself to become one with the wall as he peeked into the main room of the house. There he saw Tatara and Anna both asleep on the small couch in the side of the room. Deciding they weren't worth his time, he retreated back until he saw a small staircase that lead upstairs. Grinning in triumph, he walked upstairs and looked inside every room and searched for the possible weakness of the fiery haired man outside. However, there was nothing. Growing impatient, he stopped at the door that was at the end of the hall. He reached for the door handle and was about to walk in until he realized it was locked.

"Well this is strange," he murmured to himself.

This must have been it. This must have been what Suoh was trying to protect from the creatures that were Saruhiko's kind. Effortlessly, he broke the door off his hinges and went inside the pitch dark room. His eyes adjusted easily to the dark but his nose was assaulted by how stuffy this room was, so he moved to the only window of the room. He too broke the window shudders and let the moonlight in as well as the soft breeze that managed to rush past him. Now that the room was illuminated, he gazed at his surroundings. Apparently, this was someone's chambers. He turned and saw the body that was in the bed fast asleep. This was the person Mikoto was hiding? This little girl in the bed was his prized possession that he kept away from the outside at night?

' _Well then, I wonder how he would react when he finds her dead in the morning_ ,' he thought manically.

Saruhiko advanced towards the sleeping female in the bed, her back was facing him. He grabbed her slender shoulder and turned her around so her neck was exposed to him. He was about to sink his fangs into her flesh until he caught her scent. His eyes widened.

"No," he whispered. It couldn't be.

He could recognize that scent anywhere. It was the same sweet scent he first smelled 10 years ago in the forest. His eyes widened even more as he slowly lifted his head to stare at the girl's face. As well as with a trembling hand, he moved her chestnut colored hair away from her face. His heart nearly burst at what he saw. It was the girl from back then, the girl who saved him, the girl he vowed to look for everyday and take her away to become his bride. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found her.

"Misaki," he whispered.

He softly slumped down next to her sleeping form, he just couldn't believe that she was here. His blue eyes frantically scanned her from head to toe, taking in her newly developed appearance now that she was grown up. He couldn't help it, a loving smile graced his lips as he softly caressed his lovely ones cheeks. Oh how happy he was right now, his bride was right here in front of him ready for him to take her. He leaned down so his nose was in the crook of her neck, his lips on her pulse. Saruhiko inhaled deeply, he could feel himself becoming drunk off her sweet scent. His pupils dilated as he gave her neck soft sweet kisses. However, he stopped when he heard her moan and shift away from him but he sighed in relief when she didn't to wake up. For what seemed like forever, he just stared at her. She was even more beautiful since back then, the way her long eyelashes kissed her pink rosy cheeks. How her chestnut colored locks cascaded down and practically framed her face. Her pink and plump lips softly breathing out as she slept for the night. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, how long he dreamed of kissing her. But he held back, he didn't want her to wake up and for him to scare her off, no. He needed for her to accept him on her own.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He cursed and stood up harshly from the bed making it creak. Due to that sound and the fact that the door was open, the footsteps became louder and quicker. Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko carefully picked his bride up in a princess hold and made his way to the window. He was about to jump out until a cross was thrown and landed right near his face. He turned around slowly to see the rage burning in the eyes of the man he hated, Suoh Mikoto. The young prince merely smirked, taking one of his own blades hidden in his sleeve. He skillfully threw it to cut off the board that hung from the ceiling. It crashed down separating the two parties and it managed to let the prince escape. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and hugged his bride close to him. His underlings, seeing their prince on the move, also abandoned whatever they were doing and retreated as well. They may have lost some men, but that was not Saruhiko's main focus anymore. All his attention was on the beautiful sleeping girl in his arms that he had been searching for years. Soon, they would be home. There, they would live together for eternity and that thought made the young man give a predatory smile.

* * *

And that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 is in progress ;) Looks like Saruhiko has finally claimed his "princess'. I'm also writing another sarufem!mi fic. This one is kinda angsty so stay tuned for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, theotakufairy15 here! I am SO sorry for the long wait of chapter 4! Just my editor took a while to revise it and then send it back to me. Please do not blame them, please remember that they have a life, their own story and computer problems. But they managed to do it! Also, it's my fault too because I'm a lazy butt who is starting to get more unmotivated to write, but worry not! I shall finish this fic if it's the last thing I do! However, the chapters may come slower, I don't entirely know. But, without further adieu, here is chapter 4! And thank you to everyone who continued to follow and love this story :)

* * *

As the night continued on, the group of vampires continued their journey back to the castle at the other side of the woods. From branch to branch they all jumped further into the thick and dark forest. Their numbers decreased thanks to Mikoto and his men, but none of that mattered at the moment. What mattered most to the others was the sleeping girl in their master's arms. Was she another one of those final victims Saruhiko took back to the castle to finish off? By the look of how tightly he was holding her and by the content smile he wore on his face, that might not be it. Murmured whispers could be heard by the men running after the prince, theories and rumors spread created by their prying minds. All of that ignored by the royal as he paid attention to both the path in front of him, and his beautiful bride in his arms. He must look silly with the smile on his face that is usually never there, but he didn't care. What he cared about was Misaki and that they could finally be happy together after ten years of separation. Taking his eyes off Misaki to see the path in front of him, Saruhiko could see his castle up ahead. Running faster, he made a stop at the iron gates at the entry, his men close behind him. Awashima and Munakata both opened the iron gates to let the prince inside.

"Fushimi-sama. Who might that girl be? Is she another one of those final meals you usually have at the castle?" One of the more daring servants asked the young prince carefully.

Saruhiko only bypassed him as he carried Misaki inside the main entrance and to the staircase. Carefully, he climbed up the long set of steps and quietly walked down the hallway and stopped at a double set door. He thought for a moment, he did not want to disturb Misaki by shifting her and he certainly did not want her out of his arms. Inhaling, Saruhiko focused his mentality on the door. He could already see the handles starting to shake the more he focused on his powers. However, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he could feel himself over exerting himself. He was about to collapse when the doors finally opened. Sighing in relief, Saruhiko entered his bedroom chambers and set Misaki down on his lush blue bed. Making sure she was in a comfortable position, he tucked her in with the duvet and sat down next to her and just watched. He watched as her chest rose with every steady breath she took as she slept peacefully. Looking out his window, Saruhiko could see that the sun was coming close to rising and that all the other vampires would be going to sleep soon. Feeling tired as well, Saruhiko lay himself down on his bed, facing Misaki, and looked at her face once more before he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Shifting in bed, Misaki brought a hand up to her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly, she began to open her eyelids as they adjusted to the light in the room. However, her eyes opened wide in shock when she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room.

'This isn't my room in the bar' she thought nervously.

Her heart nearly stopped when she realized there was a weight on her waist and that it grew tighter the more she moved. Ever so slightly, she moved her head to the source of the weight and let out a piercing scream at what she found. Both occupants of the bed sprang up in fright, but both for different reasons. Saruhiko, being woken up from his sleep, didn't have time to dodge the flying fist that collided with his nose. Crouching down in pain as he could feel his nose bleeding, he looked up at the frightened girl backing away from him in a panicked fashion. This behaviour only made the prince confused.

'Why is she panicking like that? Misaki, it's me. Don't you remember?' he questioned in his mind.

"who the fuck are you?! And where the fuck am I?!" Shouted the enraged girl.

At this moment, Saruhiko realized that his beloved one actually didn't recognize him over the ten years they have not seen each other. He could feel his chest tighten at the feeling of Misaki forgetting about him. His expression saddened but he still held his poker face up. Walking towards the other, he lifted his hand and placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet each others eyes.

" calm down for a second will you? You're here at my castle in my room. I'm -"

"the jackass who fucking kidnapped me I know that already" Misaki cut him off.

Saruhiko couldn't help but growl in annoyance and accidentally showed his fangs. Misaki couldn't help but widen her eyes and rip out of his grasp and back away even more. This was just great, not only was she abducted. She was abducted by a fucking vampire of all god damn creatures! Quickly scanning his room, there were no weapons she could use against him laying around. She cursed internally for her misfortune. Not noticing Saruhiko come closer to her again, she squeaked when she felt him caressing her cheek softly.

"Relax, I won't hurt you" he breathed into her ear softly.

A shiver was sent down her spine, but she quickly composed herself and pushed him off her roughly. Glaring at him, she stomped towards his bedroom door only for it to be opened as a servant came in. Misaki backed away quickly again before the vampire could do anything to harm her but the servant merely bowed and spoke."

"Saruhiko-sama. Munakata-san asks to see you in the main hallway for important matter" said the servant softly, not even sparing a glance at the terrified human.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and dismissed the servant. He told Misaki to stay put and made his way out his room. He locked his door just so the girl wouldn't escape on him while he was downstairs. Quickly making his way down his hallway, he reached the stairs and went down and kept walking until he was where Munakata was waiting for him. With him was a line of young pretty girls waiting for him as well. Groaning internally, Saruhiko knew exactly what this set up meant for him. He had to try and pick a bride, again. The young prince's mood soured with what he had to do, and knowing Reishi, he may as well have already prepared rooms for his 'guests' just so he could get to know them and make the final decision. Honestly, the elder never learned. They had been going through the same charade for years and Munakata STILL never took the hint that Saruhiko never found interest in any of the girls he presented him. Now that Misaki was in his castle with him, it only made him more annoyed that he was wasting his time here with these other girls instead of his bride. Of course he really couldn't blame Reishi, he didn't know about Misaki still, none of them did. They all may as well thought she was the usual final meals he took back with him to finish off in his room for later.

"Fushimi-sama. I would like to present to you; Akki, Amaya, Kyoko, Sayomi and Rin. They shall be your suitors until you can come up with a decision for your bride" Munakata said.

"Good morning Fushimi-sama" the girls said in unison as well as bowed to the prince before them.

Saruhiko scanned each and everyone of the young ladies in front of him. Rin was a short young lady with black hair designed in a pixy cut. Her skin was pale which complimented her ruby eyes. On her neck she wore a red and black lace choker which matched her frilly red and black dress perfectly. She was slender, however to slender. It looks as if she hadn't eaten for days. Next was Sayomi; she was taller than Rin and a little more fuller. She too was as a sick pale and had pin straight brunette hair. She also had emerald eyes but they looked dull to him when he looked at her. Her lips were painted black and she wore a dark green dress that was designed with many ruffles. She too sparked no interest in Saruhiko. Kyoko had extremely long red hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were golden and she was the tallest of the girls. However, she wore too much heavy makeup and her gold dress practically swallowed her whole body.

'how disgusting' scowled Saruhiko. Amaya was no interest either. Her purple hair was everywhere, her skin more grey than white and her eyes red as well. Her purple gothic dress was hardly covering any parts of her body which only disgusted the prince more. Not liking any of his choices so far he stopped at his last choice, Akki. She however, might have been the most normal girl of the bunch. She was a head shorter than Saruhiko, her hair was blonde and it reached her shoulders. It was wavy and it contrasted beautifully with her icy blue eyes. Her skin was not as pale as the others, she had a nice peachish tone. Her lips were full and pink and she had a very slender body, but was not too skinny or too full. She wore a vampiric dress that covered her body just enough, but not too much as well. Akki offered the young prince a small smile. Her smile was gorgeous. She was gorgeous, Saruhiko would admit that. However, no one compared to his Misaki. She was the fairest maiden in existence and she managed to capture the heart of the Prince of Vampires.

After faint introductions between all of them. Saruhiko escorted each lady to their respective rooms and was about to go back to his own and check on his bride to see if she was still there. However, Reishi stopped him in his tracks but he managed to bypass him. Although, the elder did walk after him.

"Were any of the girls to your liking Saruhiko?" he asked him.

"They're not anything special, just like every group of girls you show me every year" the prince replied.

"I saw how you were looking at the blonde one, you seemed to fancy her in my opinion. Perhaps I should set up a day for you two to spend one on one. That way you two can get to know each other and just maybe she might be the one you're looking for after all. Remember Saruhiko, I'm only doing this for your own good as well as your status. I only ask that you cooperate with me" Reishi asked with a sigh, but as usual he was met with nothing more than a tongue click.

Saruhiko made it to his door, he took out his bedroom key and unlocked the door. He was met with Misaki in the middle of trying to escape through his window. He quickly rushed over and brought her back inside, she did struggle obviously but he didn't care. He had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

"God damn you! Let me go! Actually, no. Take me home you sick fucker! I don't wanna be here!" she shouted at him and kept hitting his arm repeatedly.

Saruhiko could only sigh, he didn't quite remember his precious flower to be the loud and brash type, but he secretly found it adorable none the less. However he did find his arm starting to hurt so he let her go and closed his window to block out the sun.

" I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now" he said.

"And why not!" she shouted, even more enraged.

He started to chuckle lightly. She was still as clueless as ever. Oh Misaki, sweet sweet, beautiful Misaki. Once again he advanced towards her until he had her trapped between him. His blue eyes boring into her hazel ones as he stared deeply.

"Every royal vampire has a mate Misaki, and you just so happened to be it. So why else would you be here silly girl. I took you because you're my bride" he said with a creepy smile. Yet he said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Unfortunately, Misaki didn't take well to the information and once again roughly shoved him off of her.

"How the fuck do you even know my name you fu- wait a minute. Bride? No way in hell would I marry you! You're a fucking vampire for god's sake!" she screeched loudly.

"whether you accept it or not Misaki, You are in fact here to wed me, I don't care that you're human. I don't care if Reishi and the others don't accept. I don't care if your precious uncle Mikoto Suoh and the others don't accept-"

"wait! how do you know about hi-" her sentence was cut off when her cheeks were grabbed a little forcefully and she was made to look into those blue eyes again.

"I don't care at all. Know this though, you're mine Yata Misaki whether you like it or not. I've longed for this day and I'll never let you out of my sight again" he declared. Not even letting her struggle, her dove right in and claimed her lips then and there. They were warm against his cold one, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the feel of her against him. But a harsh slap to the face was what he received in the end. Alright maybe he did deserve it for forcing himself on her life that, he told himself. He rubbed his red cheek as he turned to her. She was positively fuming at this point. He would have found it sexy if it weren't for the glare she was sending him.

"You fucking pervert! How dare you do that! One I don't even know you and two, my first kiss was stolen by a monster no less!" she seethed.

Practically screaming, she pushed passed him and speed walked to the door. She ignored him calling after her and just made herself down the hallway and down the stairs. She reached the main entrance but stopped when she felt multiple presences behind her. Taking her hand off the door knob of the front door, she slowly turned around and was met by the glowing red eyes of the creatures that invaded her home each night. When Misaki was angry, she never paid attention to anything. So it was her mistake to forget what kind of house she was in. With every demonic eyes set on her, she felt herself cower in fear. All of them looked angry at her, some especially hungry. She quickly reached for the door knob and tried to open it and run but she felt one of the vampires roughly grab her by the arm. She let out a scream and one of them was about to rip into her neck. Both her arms were being held in a vise grip so she couldn't fight back herself.

'some one. Someone please help me' she silently begged to whomever would hear her.

Just as she was about to be eaten, the force that was holding her was abruptly taken off only to be replaced by another. Opening her eyes, she saw the young vampire from before and the one who attacked her on the ground bleeding. Saruhiko was livid as one of his servants dared touching her, let alone trying to kill her. He would show no mercy in punishing that specific vampire later. Right now, he needed to keep Misaki safe from everyone else. He was lucky enough to make it on time before it was too late for her. All eyes were on the young couple now, confused glances were set upon the prince and as to why he saved the human girl.

"Fushimi-sama. I believe this is extreme measures even for you. You have never bothered saving prey before, let alone take down your own kind for it. " Awashima chimed in.

At this point, Saruhiko was taking Misaki back upstairs. He stopped for a moment and turned to face everyone. With a serious tone, he decided to break it to everyone.

"this is not my prey. This is my bride and if any of you dare lay your fingers on her. I promise all of you a cruel punishment in the end!" he declared.

This time, he picked the shaking girl up into a bridal hold and carried her back to his room. She didn't seem to fight this time, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed quiet.

"thanks for saving me" she mumbled to him.

He smiled, of course he would save her. She was his Misaki after all and may he be damned if he let anything bad happen to her. He would never let anything or anyone hurt her, himself included. Bringing her closer to him, he slightly rested his head against hers as he kept walking.

"you're welcome" she softly said.

Yes, this time. He'd never let her go.

* * *

That's chapter 4, chapter 5 will come whenever I stop being a lazy butt :P

Also, for those who need a clearer picture of how the suitors look, feel free to PM me if you want a link to their cloth design or hairstyles and such.

Please review and I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)


End file.
